1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a remote-controlled motion apparatus which includes a remote-controlled device and a remote controller.
2. Related Art
Conventional remote control system uses a remote controller and a remote-controlled device, the user operates the remote controller to control the motion of the remote-controlled device. As shown in the FIG. 1 a remote controller 1 includes a manual input module 11 and a communication module 12, the manual input module 11 includes a stick and a variable resistor, the user uses the stick to move the variable resistor and change its resistance, and to generate different voltage output for every different stick positions. The output voltage, which is called the control signal SCNT, uses different voltage levels to represent different input data, the communication module 12 connects to the input module 11's output and transmits the control signal SCNT.
A remote-controlled model airplane 2 includes a communication module 21, a controller 22, a motor 23 and a rear fin 24, the communication module 21 receives the control signal SCNT which is transmitted from the remote controller 1, the controller 22 connects to the communication module 21 and controls the motor 23 (or servo) according to the received control signal SCNT, the motor 23 connects to the rear fin 24 and changes the angle of the rear fin 24, as a result the model airplane 2's flying attitude is controlled and changed. In most designs, the rear fin's angle is synchronized to the stick position of the remote controller 1, that is, the rear fin's angle is controlled by the voltage level of the control signal SCNT.
Generally the remote controller uses a stick to control a switch or change a variable resistor's resistance to generate control signals, these kinds of controlling methods can only generate two X and Y axes control signals by one hand, if a 3-D X, Y and Z axes control is needed, two hands are required for control or extra switches are needed to switch the control, it requires two hands to control simultaneously and it's not an easy task at all. And since the stick is used to control the rear fin, which means the larger angle of the stick generates the larger angle at the rear fin, this kind of control method requires the user to use their own eyes to identify the resulting motion of the controlled aircraft and adjust the angle immediately, which makes it even more difficult to control.